Subject matter disclosed herein relates to phase change memory and switch devices, and may relate more particularly to verify or read pulses for phase change memory and switch devices.
Integrated circuit devices, such as non-volatile memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, non-volatile memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Phase change memory represents an example type of non-volatile memory device. Phase change memory devices may be characterized at least in part by how information is stored in individual memory cells in that a state of a particular memory cell depends on a state of the memory cell material. An amorphous, non-crystalline state may represents a binary value of ‘0’, also referred to as a “reset” state, and a crystalline state of the memory cell may represent a binary value of ‘1’, also referred to as a “set” state. In a phase change memory, whether a memory cell may be read or verified as being in a set or reset state may depend, at least in part, on a sensed voltage or current resulting from a verify or read voltage pulse applied to the phase change memory cell.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.